godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater Final Punishment Chapter 15
God Eater: The Final Punishment - chapter #15: Fenrir meeting After the past events, as Beoblade paid his respects to Amy, they went to the Fenrir Russia Branch, not so far of the Resistence, they got earlier there. Kaitlin: Well Kaitlin: What should we do now? Nikolas: Beoblade goes to the Director while me reports the mission. Beoblade: Sounds like a plan. kaitlin: And what should I do? *(o.o')* Nikolas: well, talk with the people around here maybe? As the disscusion betwen Kaitlin and Nikolas started. Beoblade went quickly to the Director Room. *door knocking* ???: Enter. Beoblade: Well, I am the Infinity Unit director, I heard you called us? Sigma: Sir... Director: Oh, sorry Sigma. About what we disscused, it's better you stay in guard and report about this event for me later. Sigma: No problem Sigma went out of the Room, that time Sigma paid somewhat attention to Beoblade, otherwise Beoblade seems to distrust and thinking of the option to kill him but both of them noticed that there is someone watching both. Director: Tohmas, Do you remember me? Beoblade: Should I? Director: Oh, right Director: I am still using this pallet. that time, the Director got an red aura upon him, an Aura very similar to the one Klaus used 3 years ago. The place start to bright and the Direcotr seems to change form. One similar to... Beoblade: KLAUS?! Klaus: Calm down a little. Beoblade: BUT BALUAR KILLED YOU!! Klaus: Oh, he did? Klaus: With you didnt stopped reading my diary, you would known that i can only die by the hands of an Vessel of the 5 Doors or an member of the Gristan Family Beoblade: So it was you controlling Dean?! Klaus: Ugh, stop yelling so many questions. Klaus: No, I dont have nothing to do with Dean or Amy. It is Axl, you may heard him from my diary. Beoblade: Axl... What happened to him? Klaus: As you know, me and Axl became God Eaters, corrupted ones, Axl just didnt lost control as many God Eaters or even get to control it as you and even me, he did an pact with the Aragami inside him, he would be an Vessel of the 5 Doors as long he can domain. Klaus: And that's why I called you.and that's why I called you. Beoblade: Hmm...? Klaus risen up from his chair and did somewhat an signal with his hands. Klaus: Come already, Nikolas. Nikolas: Sure thing. Beoblade was perplexed about what he saw, Nikolas was working for Klaus all long. Klaus: Nikolas, was working with me on the research on the beggining of th Aragami War, he was the one who helped me on Dante's case. Klaus: Do you really think I would just create this mess from the Aragami War for nothing? The truth is, the 5 Doors are the true creators of the Aragamis, not just on this world or even this reality! I, was forced to make it since my son was one of it's Vessels. Beoblade: Ok then. Beoblade: Just a last question, what you pretend with all this? Nikolas: Let me resume. Nikolas:You, Beoblade, are one of the Vessels, but not of one of the 5 of they, you are the son of the 6th Door, as Kaitlin too. Axl is pretending to destroy all of the 5 Doors, we need to stop him before he destroys the entire reality. Nikolas: Do you understand how important how this mission is? while Nikolas was talking, Beoblade was still trying to understand everything he heard as he noticed that every partof his life makes sense by the fact he is an Vessel of the 5 doors. Beoblade: I... Beoblade: Understand. Nikolas: Sounds good, I will call Jack and kaitlin, they will help. So as some of your friends that can be potential help for the mission. Beoblade: you will tell they de truth? Nikolas: To cause Panic? No thanks, they arent Vessels, only Kaitlin is really important on this quest. I am calling your friends because the basement that Axl is hinding contain tons and tons of heavy Aragamis. Beoblade: ok. Klaus: now that we have a deal, le'ts go by the morning, you guys must be tired by the lastest events. Category:Blog posts